Gossip Girls and Popular Boy
by looeeyy461
Summary: [Tahap Revisi]Apa jadinya jika idola sekaligus sahabat kecilmu seorang gay terlebih lagi dia adalah lelaki popular di kampus (Bad summary).Chanbaek. Member RV
1. Gossip Girls

"Yah yah! Kau dengar tidak kalau lelaki popular yang berpostur mungil di kelas Ekonomi Mikro ternyata gay," perempuan berambut pendek sebahu itu bercerita kepada ketiga temannya ketika mereka berkumpul di kantin kampusnya.

 _Plak_

Sebuah pukulan di belakang kepalanya membuat perempuan berambut pendek itu memberikan tatapan tajamnya ke pelaku, "Ouh, sakit Bae Joo Hyun pabo!"

Bae Joo Hyun gadis dengan tinggi 161 cm itu hanya menatap datar sahabatnya yang memberikan berita palsu, "Yang benar makanya kalau bicara, masa idolaku si Byun Baek Hyun di kelasku kau bilang gay. Cih!"

"Kau tak tahu sudah dua kali aku memergoki mereka jalan berdua tapi mereka seperti ninja, pokoknya mencurigakan sekali," balasnya dan meminum milkshake rasa coklat miliknya. "Oh ya selain itu karena aku tau Byun Baek Hyun adalah idolamu. Aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti apa yang mereka lakukan berduaan saja." Perempuan berambut pendek itu menjeda ceritanya untuk melihat reaksi dari sahabatnya. Tapi hanya tatapan kekecewaan yang ia lihat di kedua bola matanya.

Perempuan berambut pendek untuk menghela napas berat dan mengelus punggung sahabatnya, "Bae Joo Hyun, _are you okay_? Oke mungkin sebaiknya aku tidak menceritakannya ke kamu."

"Lanjutkan ceritamu, Park Soo Young."

"Jadi begini ceritanya, apapun yang aku ceritakan adalah kejadian 100% yang aku lihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri jadi aku harap kamu tenangkan emosimu." Ujarnya

 **.**

 **Looeeyy461 Present**

 **GOSSIP GIRLS AND POPULAR BOY**

 **.**

 **Cast:**

Park Chan Yeol

Byun Baek Hyun

Bae Joo Young (Irene RV)

Park Soo Young (Joy RV)

Kim Ye Rim (Yeri RV)

Other

 **.**

 **Summary:**

"Dia adalah teman laki-lakiku tetapi dia selalu ada di dekatku dalam keadaan apapun. Susah, senang, bahkan ketika aku butuh seseorang untuk bicara dari hati ke hati. Karena dia bukan hanya teman laki-lakiku saja,dia...spesial"- Byun Baekhyun

.

 **Disclaimer:**

Semua konten yang ada pada halaman ini adalah hak milik penulis.  
Di larang melakukan copy paste, baik sebagian atau keseluruhan dari konten fanfiction ini tanpa seizin dari penulis. Cerita ini murni dari pemikiran saya jika ada kesamaan tokoh, atau jalan cerita itu adalah murni ketidaksengajaan.

 **NO-COPAST**

 **NO-REPOST**

 **NO-PLAGIAT**

.

Langkah kaki pria mungil itu berjalan tergesa-gesa di halaman kampus, tak lama berselang sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Ia pun segera masuk ke dalam pintu depan mobil tepat berada di samping supir. "Cepat jalan!" perintahnya.

Tak lama berselang mobil sedan tersebut melaju kencang dan menembus jalanan kota Seoul di sore hari. "Kau baik?" ucap seseorang yang sedang memegang kemudi.

"Ya aku baik," ucapnya berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi yang ia berikan.

Pria di sebelahnya melirik sebentar ke sampingnya dan mengernyitkan alisnya tak yakin akan jawaban pria mungilnya, "Yakin?"

"Iya CEO Park yang terhormat, sudah fokus saja kau ke jalanan jangan lihat ke arahku."

Pria yang memakai jas hitam dengan tatanan rambut rapi ke atas itu mengarahkan tangan kanannya untuk meraih jemari pria mungil disebelahnya sebelum mengecup sekilas punggung tangan tersebut. "Apakah kau ada masalah?. Walaupun aku pulang kerja dan lelah setelah seharian penuh berurusan dengan dokumen perusahaan. Tapi apapun yang berhubungan denganmu tidak akan membuat lelahku bertambah. Justru aku senang, karena kamu mencurahkan itu semua padaku, bukan kepada orang lain." Pria itu tersenyum melihat kekasihnya sedang merenungi kata-katanya.

"Chan, aku semakin mencintaimu," ucap pria mungil yang sedang menyembunyikan rona merah muda di pipinya dengan scarf tebal yang melilit di lehernya.

Pria yang dipanggil Chan itu terkekeh dan mencium sekilas pucuk kepala kekasihnya, "I love you more, Baekhyun."

Tak jauh dari mobil sedan hitam yang berisikan sepasang kekasih tersebut ternyata ada mobil sedan merah yang sedang mengikutinya.

"Sial kemana Byun Baek Hyun itu. Kenapa juga ia duduk di kursi penumpang bukan di kursi pengemudi?" rutuk seorang wanita di dalam mobilnya.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit mobil yang diikuti oleh si wanita itu berhenti di sebuah apartemen mewah dengan pengamanan yang cukup ketat. Menurut berita yang dibaca selama ini oleh pengemudi wanita, jika Apartemen di depannya ini adalah apartemen tempat tinggal para kaum borjuis alias kaum berdompet tebal. Satu pertanyaan di benak wanita ini, "Byun Baek Hyun kan tinggal bersama kedua orang tuanya lalu apartemen siapa ini?"

"Joo Hyun-ah kau yakin masih sanggup mendengarkan ceritaku ini?" tanya Soo Young khawatir akan keadaan sahabatnya saat ini.

Joo Hyun menatap kosong ke arah Soo Young dan menghela napas berat, "Masih ada yang lebih parahkah dari ceritamu yang satu ini?"

Soo Young terlihat ragu di awal akan tetapi dia menganggukan kepalanya kalau masih ada berita yang lebih mengejutkan.

"Apa? Ceritakan semuanya dan aku akan mencoba memahami orientasi seksual idolaku itu,"

"Baiklah karena aku penasaran dengan apartemen itu. Aku akhirnya turun dari mobil dan mencoba bertanya pada petugas keamanan disana."

 _Soo Young membuka pintu mobilnya dan segera berjalan menuju ke pos keamanan di depan apartemen mwah tersebut, "Permisi ahjussi, apa ahjussi tahu siapa orang yang mengemudikan mobil yang baru saja lewat itu? Di mobil itu ada sahabat saya di kampus, saya takutnya dia diculik."_

 _Pria paruh baya penjaga pos keamanan tersebut menelisik tampilan dari atas ke bawah Soo Young seakan-akan dia melacak apakah wanita ini orang yang bisa dipercaya, setelah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri ia menjawab, "Oh nona jangan khawatir, dia adalah CEO Park Chan Yeol dan sahabat nona yang berada di dalam mobil bersamanya adalah kekasihnya. Tapi nona info ini masih rahasia jadi nona jangan sebarkan ke siapapun ya. Janji ya sama ahjussi."_

 _"Terima kasih ahjussi. Tenang mulut Park Soo Young akan selalu tertutup rapat soal berita ini," ucap Soo Young seraya tersenyum lebar untuk meyakinkan pria paruh baya di depannya._

"Ke-kasih...katamu Park Soo Young!" mata Joo Hyun melebar dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar.

"Hahaha kau bohong Park Soo Young!"

 _Brak_. Joo Hyun yang sudah tidak kuat untuk mendengar cerita lanjutan dari sahabatnya akhirnya jatuh pingsan.

"Ya Bae Joo Hyun tidak lucu! Kenapa kau pura-pura pingsan hah," bentak Soo Young seraya menepuk pelan pipi pucat milik sahabatnya.

"Dia baik? Perlu bantuan kah nona?"

Suara bass dari seorang pria yang berjongkok di depannya mengagetkan Soo Young yang masih berusaha menyadarkan sahabatnya itu dari pingsan. Ketika dia melihat di depannya dia di kagetkan dengan seseorang yang sedari tadi mereka omongkan.

"Park- Chan Yeol?"

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

Halo saya kembali lagi membawa cerita lagi tapi kali ini saya sendiri tidak collab dengan orang lain. Semoga kalian suka, oya saya berterima kasih buat para fanbase chanbaek di Instagram yang memberikan inspirasi dr FF ini. Tau maksudku kan? Apa hubungan cerita FF ini dengan para fanbase chanbaek di IG yang rame.Kalau masih gak paham hah...yasudahlah lupakan hehe


	2. Popular Boy

_Kring_

"Selamat datang di cafe 486," sapa pegawai kafe di dekat pintu masuk. Seorang pria berperawakan tinggi masuk ke dalamnya. Pegawai kafe yang membukakan pintunya pun dibuat terpesona akan wajah tegas lelaki tersebut.

"Satu ice americano dan satu strawberry cheesecake, please."

"Baik. Semuanya 24 ribu won," ucap pegawai kasir tersebut. Pria di depannya menyerahkan kartu kreditnya. Mata pria itu mengelilingi keadaan di dalam kafe selagi menunggu pesanannya dan tatapannya terpaku pada sekumpulan wanita yang berada di meja ujung yang sepertinya sedang beragumen.

"Ke-kasih...katamu Park Soo Young!" mata Joo Hyun melebar dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar.

"Hahaha kau bohong Park Soo Young!"

 _Brak_. Joo Hyun yang sudah tidak kuat untuk mendengar cerita lanjutan dari sahabatnya akhirnya jatuh pingsan.

"Ya Bae Joo Hyun tidak lucu! Kenapa kau pura-pura pingsan hah," bentak Soo Young seraya menepuk pelan pipi pucat milik sahabatnya.

Lelaki yang semula berada di depan kasir itu terkejut akan kejadian yang baru saja ia lihat. Ia memutuskan untuk mendekat dengan tangan yang membawa pesanan yang ia pesan, "Dia baik? Perlu bantuan nona?"

Suara bass dari seorang pria yang berjongkok di depannya mengagetkan Soo Young yang masih berusaha menyadarkan sahabatnya itu dari pingsan. Ketika dia melihat di depannya dia di kagetkan dengan seseorang yang sedari tadi mereka omongkan.

"Park- Chan Yeol?"

 **.**

 **Looeeyy461 Present**

 **GOSSIP GIRLS AND POPULAR BOY**

 **.**

 **Cast:**

Park Chan Yeol

Byun Baek Hyun

Bae Joo Hyun (Irene RV)

Park Soo Young (Joy RV)

Kim Ye Rim (Yeri RV)

Other

 **.**

 **Summary:**

"...percuma memiliki pegawai dengan kepintaran yang mungkin setara dengan einstein tapi mereka tidak berpikiran luas. Kepintaran mereka bisa dibilang omong kosong." PCY

.

 **Disclaimer:**

Semua konten yang ada pada halaman ini adalah hak milik penulis.  
Di larang melakukan copy paste, baik sebagian atau keseluruhan dari konten fanfiction ini tanpa seizin dari penulis. Cerita ini murni dari pemikiran saya jika ada kesamaan tokoh, atau jalan cerita itu adalah murni ketidaksengajaan.

 **NO-COPAST**

 **NO-REPOST**

 **NO-PLAGIAT**

.

Di sebuah universitas swasta di Korea Selatan pada siang hari seperti ini disibukkan dengan kegiatan akademik maupun kegiatan non-akademik. Tetapi tampaknya aktivitas seperti itu tidak berlaku bagi pria mungil yang sedang duduk di bangku taman sejak satu jam lalu dengan tangan yang tetap setia menggenggam _handphone_ nya.

"Chanyeollie kemana sih?" gerutu si pria mungil. Pria mungil itu sudah lelah sejak jam makan siang tadi kekasihnya susah untuk dihubungi. Terlebih dengan keadaannya sekarang yang dikelilingi oleh para penggemarnya.

"Apakah kalian tidak ada kelas siang ini?" ucapnya ramah pada gadis-gadis di sekitarnya.

"Tidak ada Baehyun Sunbae, dosen kami sedang ada rapat di kantor rektorat jadi kami semua kosong."

Baekhyun –pria mungil- itu menghela nafas dan mencari cara agar para penggemarnya segera menjauh darinya. Ia mengambil dompetnya dan mengambil sepuluh ribu won yang kemudian ia berikan ke penggemarnya tersebut, "Bisakah kalian membelikan aku makanan dan minuman." Para gadis itu mengangguk antusias dan segera mengambil uang yang diberikan oleh Baekhyun. "Ah iya! jika ada kembaliannya kalian juga boleh memakainya, terima kasih." Lanjutnya dengan memberikan senyum sejuta pesonanya.

Ketika para gadis menjauh, Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghubungi sekali lagi nomer kekasihnya dan ketika nomernya berhasil terhubung ia bernapas lega bahwa kekasihnya tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Iya sayang, ada apa?" sahut suara di seberang sambungan telepon.

"Chanyeollo, dimana?" ucapnya dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan.

"Jangan mempautkan bibirmu sayang, aku tidak ada di dekatmu jadi aku tak bisa menciummu saat ini."

"Ish"

"Haha baiklah baiklah...aku di klinik dekat kampusmu sayang. Ada apa eoh?"

"di Klinik? Chanyeollo kenapa?" suara Baekhyun terdengar panik ketika orang yang ia panggil Chanyeollo itu berada di klinik.

"Tenang sayang, aku disini bersama teman-temanmu. Siapa ya namanya tadi-" suara pria di sebrang terjeda. "—Ah aku ingat namanya Bae Joo Hyun dia pingsan tadi di kafe ketika aku membelikanmu kue."

"Irene?"pekik Baekhyun.

"Bukan sayang, dia Bae Joo Hyun."

"Aish sama saja, dia sahabat kecilku Chanyeollo. Aku ke klinik sekarang tunggu ya byebye."

 _Plip._ Setelah memutuskan sambungan teleponnya Baekhyun segera bergegas menuju klinik tempat dimana kekasih dan sahabatnya sekarang berada. Sampai-sampai dia melupakan sekumpulan para gadis yang sekarang menuju ke tempat yang sebelumnya diduduki oleh Baekhyun, "Lho Baekhyun sunbae kemana?"

Baekhyun berlari disepanjang jalan lorong klinik kampusnya, ketika ia di jalan kekasihnya itu mengatakan kalau setengah jam lagi harus kembali ke perusahaan. Langkahnya semakin cepat ketika melihat siluet kekasihnya sedang berbicara di telepon. Semakin dekat dan dengan segera ia memeluk erat punggung tegap Chanyeol," Chanyeollo!".

Chanyeol yang dipeluk erat seperti itu membalikkan punggungnya masih dengan tangan yang memegang handphone, "Ya setengah jam lagi aku kembali ke perusahaan, Kim!" ucapnya setelah itu ia memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak mungkin diseberang sana orang yang dipanggil Kim sedang mengumpati kelakuan bosnya.

"Hai sayang, sudah dateng eoh?" ucapnya seraya mengecup pucuk kepala kekasihnya.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk bertatapan dengan sang kekasih, "Eung, Irene dimana?"

"Dia di dalam mungkin sekarang sudah sadar. Ah tadi kedua temannya pergi jadi ia sendiri di dalam sana."

"Baiklah, aku lihat keadaannya dulu ya. Jangan pergi dulu!" perintahnya dengan jari telunjuk yang ia arahkan ke arah wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkekeh akan perintah yang diberikan oleh kekasih mungil terlebih lagi dengan ekspresi yang menggemaskan, "Siap laksanakan princess."

Baekhyun mulai melangkah memasuki kamar rawat Irene dan yang ia lihat saat ini Irene sudah sadar sedang menatap ke luar jendela. Ia melangkah mendekati ranjang rawat, "Irene?" ucapnya.

"Kenapa Oppa harus bohong." ucapnya tanpa melihat ke arah Baekhyun.

"Maaf Irene, pasti kamu sudah tahu kalau Oppa menyimpang. Mianhae!" Ucapnya sedang tangannya memilin ujung kemeja yang ia pakai.

"Aku tak masalah Oppa menyimpang—" Irene menghela nafas berat." —Karena sewaktu kita kecil di Amerika, Oppa sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau Oppa tidak suka wanita." Lanjutnya.

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya mendengar ucapan Irene –sahabat masa kecilnya-, "Mianhae Irene-ah, Oppa sebenarnya mau jujur. Hanya saja aku takut kau menjauhi ku terlebih lagi tanggapan teman-teman di-"

Irene memotong ucapan Baekhyun seraya menatap tajam tepat pada kedua bola mata Baekhyun, "Lalu? Apa pentingnya pendapat mereka dengan jati diri Oppa yang sebenarnya?". "Apakah mereka adalah sumber kebahagiaanmu?" lanjutnya. Setelah mengucapkan itu Irene memilih untuk melihat ke luar jendela kembali.

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan menghela napas berat, "Irene-ah,berikan Oppa waktu untuk terbuka perihal itu secara perlahan."

"Aku tunggu kabar baik dari Oppa besok di kampus." Irene mengalihkan tatapannya dari jendela dan tersenyum untuk Baekhyun. "Tapi jika besok tidak ada kabar baik dari Oppa, jangan harap dapat maaf dariku!" ancamnya.

"Baiklah...sekarang istirahatlah."

Sejak kepulangannya dari klinik kampus Baekhyun menjadi sosok pendiam tidak seperti biasanya ketika ia berada di samping Chanyeol. Seperti saat ini ketika Chanyeol sedang sibuk memeriksa dokumen perusahaan yang dilakukan Baekhyun hanyalah melamun. Jam menunjukkan angka setengah lima sore, satu jam lagi saatnya jam kerja di perusahaan telah usai. Chanyeol melirik sekilas kekasihnya di sofa, dan ia mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat Baekhyun sedang menatap ke depan dengan tatapan yang kosong.

"Baekboo _are you okay_?"

Merasa tak ada jawaban ia meninggalkan meja dan dokumennya untuk menghampiri si mungil yang sedang melamun di sofa. Chanyeol duduk di samping Baekhyun dan dengan segera ia menggenggam tangan kanan Baekhyun. Tindakan itu berhasil untuk menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya, "Chan sudah selesai?"

"Bagaimana pekerjaanku bisa selesai jika orang yang kusayangi daritadi jiwanya tidak ada ditempat walaupun raganya berada disini, hm?

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, pelupuk matanya terasa berat ingin menumpahkan semua kesedihan yang ia rasakan, " Chan bagaimana reaksi pertama kali yang diberikan oleh karyawanmu ketika kamu memberitahukan bahwa aku adalah kekasihmu?"

Mata Chanyeol melirik ke atas guna mengingat kejadian itu, "hm... mereka terkejut tentunya. Asal kau tahu banyak pegawai yang mengundurkan diri sejak aku mengumumkan itu."

"Lalu?" Baekhyun bertanya merasa penasaran bagaimana tindakan yang dilakukan oleh kekasihnya selanjutnya.

"Ya... aku memberikan ijin untuk mereka yang tidak mendukungku untuk segera angkat kaki dari perusahaan. Karena aku merasa percuma memiliki pegawai dengan kepintaran yang mungkin setara dengan einstein tapi mereka tidak berpikiran luas. Kepintaran mereka bisa dibilang omong kosong." Jelasnya

Baekhyun terdiam memikirkan penjelasan dari kekasihnya dan ia pikir semua yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol benar. "Chanyeollo kapan kita mengumumkan hubungan kita di depan umum?"

"Eh?" Mata Chanyeol membulat sempurna mendengarkan permintaan kekasihnya.

"Ayo Chanyeollo kita buat hubungan kita resmi di ketahui oleh publik!"

"Tapi Baekhyun-ah bukankah kau sendiri yang menginginkan hubungan kita tidak diketahui?"

"Aku berubah pikiran, ayolah besok aku ingin semua media mengumumkan hubungan kita!" ucap Baekhyun menggebu-gebu.

Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya, keheranan akan sikap Baekhyun yang berubah drastis, "Tidak mau menunggu setelah tanggal pertunangan kita sekalian?"

"Itu kelamaan Chanyeollo. Kita beritahu saja media bahwa kita sudah berpacaran satu tahun yang lalu dan akan bertunangan bulan depan."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar karena kekasihnya sudah " _As you wish_ , baekboo. _Your wish is my command_."

" _But, promise me. Stay with me no matter what will happen later._ "

" _I promise_." Ucap Chanyeol seraya mendekatkan wajahnya di depan Baekhyun.

Cup.

Sebuah kecupan manis di bibir tipis Baekhyun diberikan oleh Chanyeol. Tanpa nafsu dan yang ada hanyalah perasaan yang sangat menenangkan perasaan keduanya.

Seperti yang dijanjikan oleh Chanyeol, pagi ini Internet telah heboh dengan topik terhangat yang sedang terjadi. Berita tentang 'CEO Park Chanyeol dari Park Industries dikabarkan berpacaran dengan Byun Baekhyun setahun lamanya dan akan bertunangan bulan depan'.

Baekhyun menghela napas lega ketika berita itu muncul di portal berita di Korea, "Akhirnya."

Chanyeol disampingnya tersenyum dan memberikan segelas susu strawberry hangat di depan Baekhyun, "Sudah lega, eoh?" ucapnya.

"Masih belum. Kita lihat reaksi teman-teman di kampus."

"Tenang sayang aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke depan kelas." Ucap Chanyeol seraya mengusak rambut Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih, Chanyeollo!" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengecup kilat bibir Chanyeol.

"Hm manis. rasa strawberry tapi aku rasa kurang lama. Biar aku ambil sendiri." Chanyeol tersenyum miring dan mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke belahan tipis milik Baekhyun. Tak hanya itu ia pun menahan tengkuk kekasihnya agar ciuman itu berlangsung lama.

Sesuai janji Chanyeol, lelaki tinggi itu benar-benar mengantar Baekhyun tepat di depan kelasnya dengan diiringi tatapan mengintimidasi yang diberikan orang-orang ketika melihat mereka berdua bergandengan tangan di sepanjang lorong.

"Tenang sayang aku disampingmu! Jangan hiraukan mereka," bisik Chanyeol seraya mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka.

Mereka berdua tiba di depan kelas dan Baekhyun memberikan tatapan anak anjingnya dengan mulut yang dicebikkan, "Chanyeollo jangan pergi! Liat tatapan mereka."

Chanyeol memegang pundak Baekhyun, "Sayang, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tunggu sebentar lagi ada orang yang akan mewakiliku setelah aku beranjak dari sini."

"Huh? Siapa?"

Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya dan mulai menghitung mundur di dalam hati, "3...2...1..."

"Baekhyun Oppa!" pekik seorang wanita dari lorong kampus di sebelah kanan.

"Irene?" Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh. "Kalian janjian?" Baekhyun bertanya curiga karena saat Chanyeol melirik jam dan mulai menghitung di dalam hati Irene tiba-tiba muncul.

"Uhm bisa jadi," ucap Irene seraya terkikik.

"Nah Irene-ssi berhubung kamu sudah di sini, Oppa titip kekasih mungilku. Jangan sampai ada luka sedikit pun di badannya."

"Siap Chanyeol Oppa!" ucap Irene dengan memberikan gestur hormat.

"Bye sayang," ucap Chanyeol seraya memberikan kecupan kecil di pipi kekasih mungilnya.

Irene dan Baekhyun memasuki kelasnya dan menuju ke arah dua orang perempuan yang melambaikan tangannya.

"Oppa aku ikut bahagia dengan berita itu!" ucap gadis berambut panjang berwarna pirang.

Gadis berambut pendek sebahu itu menundukkan kepalanya seraya memilin ujung jaket yang ia pakai, "Baekhyun oppa, mianhae karena dulu aku menguntit kalian berdua sampai di apartemen kekasih oppa."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, "Tidak apa-apa, Soo Young-ah."

"Oppa tahu tidak?" Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya menunggu kelanjutan ucapan gadis termuda diantara kedua wanita diantaranya.

"Dulu aku memergoki Baekhyun Oppa berciuman panas di mobil kekasih oppa. Hebatnya lagi aku masih menyimpan foto kalian. Ya walaupun tidak terlalu jelas sih tapi lumayanlah untuk membayangkan karakter manga yang sering aku baca."

"Yak Kim Yerim!" tegur Irene. Irene menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal mendengar ucapan si maknae, "Mianhae oppa, sebenarnya Yeri fujoshi akut. Jadi mendengar oppa memiliki kekasih lelaki. Ia jadi antusias seperti itu."

Baekhyun menjatuhkan rahangnya dan tertawa kering,"Hahaha tidak apa-apa Irene.". Manik mata Baekhyun melirik Yeri –yang termuda- dan tersenyum kikuk, " Uhm...bisakah kau menghapus foto itu? Aku tidak ingin foto itu tersebar luas." Ucapnya dengan rona merah muda yang menghiasi pipinya.

"NO! Tenang saja Baekhyun Oppa foto ini aman bersamaku bahkan Joo Hyun unni dan Soo Young unni belum melihat foto ini. _I promise_." Ucap Yeri seraya memberikan kelingkingnya ke arah Baekhyun untuk ditautkan.

"Hehe Baiklah," Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk dan menautkan jari kelingkingnya ke Yeri.

"OK class, yang masih hadap ke belakang segara menghadap ke depan. Kelas akan segera saya mulai." Suara wanita paruh baya di depan kelas mengalihkan perhatian mereka berempat.

Selama materi di kelas berlangsung pikiran Baekhyun mulai berpetualang dimana hubungannya yang baru di umumkan di publik dan kini ia sangat memikirkan omongan Yeri. Baekhyun berharap gadis itu menyimpannya secara pribadi meskipun itu tetap saja memalukan. Ia mengumpati Chanyeol karena hal itu, kekasih tiangnya selalu tidak tahu tempat untuk memberikan sebuah ciuman.

 **END**

 **Akhirnya tamat juga hehe. Hello aku update bareng lilbaek614 silahkan dijamah storynya. Ya...ini akhirnya konfliknya ringan kan? Karena apapun masalahnya jika diselesaikan dengan dewasa dan pikiran yang terbuka semua masalah yang menurut kalian sulit akan terselesaikan begitu saja. Masalah datang bukan tanpa solusi melainkan masalah datang bersama dengan solusi hanya saja butuh perjuangan untuk menemukannya. Sekian**

 **Salam Chanbaek is Real! Apapun rumor yang beredar tentang Chanbaek gak akan aku percaya. So, don't lose hope.**


End file.
